


Dial Tone

by TheParafox



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, Phone Calls & Telephones, Richard - Freeform, Shotgun, Violence, jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheParafox/pseuds/TheParafox





	Dial Tone

It’s not the corpses strewn about the lobby.

It’s not the severed appendages at opposite ends of the room from their origins.

It’s not the amorphous shreds of tissue peppering the carpet.

It’s not the bubbling crimson puddles collecting under any organic entity.

It’s not the spilled coils of intestines, the chunks of cerebral matter, the polychromatic display of torso and abdomen cutaways, or any of the extraneous viscera that paint the room with an even brighter palette.

It’s not the creature standing in the center of it all, so drenched in bodily fluid that its rooster mask is nigh indiscernible.

It’s not the shotgun hanging from its right hand, nor the ravaged secretary hanging under its left arm.

It’s not the shotgun now being lifted in line with your chest.

It’s not the slight tilt of the head it gives when it looks at you.

It’s not the deafening blast that plows a hole through you at 1600 feet per second.

There’s a payphone sitting crooked on the wall, the phone dangling, spinning on its cord, a monotonous drone consuming the silence, buzzing like a bee, like a bee a buzzing like a bee that’s buzzing a bee like a buzzing buzz buzz buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzz

z 


End file.
